How It Came To Be
by Inksomnia
Summary: How did the little devilish punk become into the sweet matchmaker we all know and love today? When Wendy has some questions for Mirajane, we might just find out.


"Mira-nee, can I ask you a question?"

Wendy came up the white haired women, blushing slightly. "Do you think you could give me advice on…"

"On?" Mirajane said, prompting her to go on.

"On crushes?"

At this, Mirajane gave a loud squeal. Faster than humanly possible, she took Wendy's hand and led her to a room that the small girl had never seen before.

It was a nice, comfy room. There were some pictures and a loveseat, a recliner and a desk. But before Wendy could take it all in, Mira sat her down in a seat and looked directly at her.

"Okay, so tell me everything."

"Um," Wendy began, a little frazzled from the godly speed. 'Uh, well, I sort of have this… c-crush on R-romeo kun,"

Mirajane squealed in delight again. "Oh, I KNEW IT!"

Wendy looked at her with a confused face, but continued, "and I want to know how he can notice me."

"Well, Wendy," Mirajane said, a gleam in her eyes. "You've got to ATTACK!"

"Attack?" the blunette responded.

"Yes, attack," Mira said. "You need to go up to him and do some small talk and light conversations. While doing so, you need physical contact."

"Like what?"

"Like playfully nudging him, leaning in close, maybe a few small punches if you're feeling feisty."

"Punches? Why would I punch Romeo-kun?"

"Playful ones."

"Oh."

Mirajane went on and on, often rambling about her imagination, and how Wendy would blush at those fantasies. It took about ten minutes of intense training, and Mirajane thought she was ready to go on the battlefield.

"Thanks, Mira-nee," Wendy sighed in relief. "That took a lot of stress of my shoulders."

"You get him for me, okay?"

"Okay."

Wendy turned around. "Mira, I have one more question. How did you get so into matchmaking and stuff, because you're really good at it!"

Mirajane smiled. "Why thank you," she said, which was followed by a sigh. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," the younger girl said. She sat down in a nearby chair.

Mirajane sat down next to her. She cleared her throat.

"Well….

"It all began when I decided to take my siblings on one of my S-class missions. It was sort of a dangerous job, but I thought it would be good experience and I could carry all the weight.

"Natsu wanted to come, of course, but before I could say anything, Elfman dismissed him, saying that he should guard his family all by himself, because that's a true man. I approached Natsu after that and apologized, saying that it should just be the three of us.

"Now, you may not believe this Wendy, but I was sort of a punk back then!" Mirajane giggled slightly. Wendy looked questionable, as if she didn't want to believe it. "Don't worry, nothing got too out of hand… (For some reason, Erza felt really ticked off right then as she was eating her strawberry cake).

"Now this mission was to restrain this monster, called the King of Beasts. It sounded scary, but I assured my siblings that we could do it, and I would protect them. But the outcome was vastly different…

"So we got there. It was late at night, so we decided to set up a small camp and wait until tomorrow. But I couldn't sleep. I had this feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong. I was curious, so I made sure Elfman and Lisanna were asleep before I snuck out to investigate.

"I thought the monster was lurking out in the darkness somewhere. I wanted to locate it so it didn't harm my family. I was out there for at least an hour or so when I heard a scream."

Wendy looked frightened, but at the same time earnest to hear what happened. "Who was it?" She asked.

"I didn't know right then," Mirajane responded. "I raced back to our impromptu camp, horrified that the monster was at the camp instead of where I was searching. I got there, and my worst nightmare was true – it was attacking my brother and sister."

Wendy gave a gasp. "What did they do?"

"I didn't know what they thought to do before I came. I realized the scream had come from Lisanna. She was screaming about how Elfman was going to do something so rash. I saw my brother standing before the beast, using his magic to take over the body so it wouldn't harm us. I screamed at him, telling him to stop it, that he couldn't control such a powerful creature.

"And I was right. As soon as he took over, he couldn't contain it. Lisanna tried to talk reason into him, being the peacemaker she was. I yelled at her to come back, but no one would listen to me! Elfman – no, not Elfman – the beast wacked her and sent her flying.

"I held her in my arms, crying, telling her it was okay. She knew what was happening, so when she was dying, she took the effort to comfort _me._ She told me to make sure everyone in the guild is happy, and that she loved them. And then, she disappeared in my arms."

Wendy looked puzzled. "I thought Lisanna-chan was here today, though. What-how?"

Mira smiled. "Hold on, Wendy. The story isn't finished!

"I was angry. With that anger, I managed to control the beast, yelling, 'Get out of my brother!' and eventually, when I beat it, Elfman came back. Once I told Elfman what happened, he nearly killed himself out of guilt. I never blamed him for Lisanna's death; I knew it wasn't him. Instead, I blamed myself for going out and leaving them alone.

"We came back with the news. It hurt everyone. I was in severe depression for months, as well as Elfman. Then I realized this isn't how Lisanna would've wanted us to be. So I became like the kind of person she was, and I strived to be like her. She was my role model.

"After I finally managed to get through it, after two long years, a miracle popped in my life. Do you remember the Edolas incident, Wendy?"

The blunette nodded. "I do. Why?"

"Well, by some miracle, that Lisanna in Edolas was our Lisanna, and she came back. It was the happiest day of my life. I don't understand how that happened, but I'm so grateful."

Mirajane had some tears in her eyes, and Wendy felt bad. "Mira-nee, if I knew that was such a hard story, I wouldn't have asked for it. I feel bad."

"It's fine," Mira chimed, smiling. "I chose to tell you that, and I needed it anyway. It was a walk down memory lane."

"So, that's how you became so good at love advice?"

"Oh!" Mira said. "I remembered that request Lisanna made to me to make sure everyone would be happy. What better way than to pair our friends with their one true love?"

Wendy smiled. "That's so sweet!"

Mirajane giggled. "Now you go get Romeo, Wendy. I need to devise a new plan for NaLu."

"What's NaLu?"


End file.
